unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Acerlot/UNTURNED STORY, chapter 8
CHAPTER 8 Many hours into the flight, they've finally made it to Seattle. The city from the helicopter looked massive, but they were not landing in the city, the pilot turns the helicopter to the nearest Evac center. "You've been here before", said the captain. "Well, no actually, were following the coordinates they gave us back at Alberton", said the shoilder,"Just in case there was a change of rescue." After 7 mins, they've found the evac centre, the got in closer to the place and straight away, the piolet noticed something wrong, he called the soilder, they had a short talk and the soilder came back from the cockpit and said to the crew,"People, I've got bad news, the evac centre is infected and there are lots of them in there." Everyone got very sad to hear it, the soilder contined,"But the good news is that, there is another place for us to go, Olympia military base, it's not far from here, not infected and can save you all from the infection." Everyone felt happy to hear the good side of this. The helicopter flew towards the base after the soldier gave the news. Many minutes later, they've made it and they were granted permission to land in the base. The pilot lands the helicopter into the base, the launch door opens and the crew got out and the medics were the first ones to get to them then getting them to the nearby medic tents. They checked them to see if they were infected and then they told them to have a shower so they can be clean. They gave them clean clothes to wear, took of their equipment and escorted them to a nearby barracks. They took one look in it, there were many beds to fit a class of 25 students in it. They went in to claim their bed. Nick went and lay on one," Ahh, a place to finally rest." The captain leaned on the entry of the barracks and looked outside. There were 9 more barracks, 5 on the other side of the base and 5 including where the crew is, only 4 guard towers, 3 medic tents, 5 jeeps maybe more and 3 APCs. The captain went back to his bed and lay on it, after a while he drifted of to sleep. Many hours later, he was woken up by a boy who wondered off from his parents. The captain saw the boy and stood up. The captain smiled at the boy, the parents came in and took him away to their barracks. The captain, after trying to sleep, but can't. Moments later, a bunch of soldiers walked past the crew's barracks, heading towards the gate. "They must be patrolling the base," thought the captain. Then he thought of going with them to the gate, and so he walked quietly, but he decided to explore the base instead, he went around the base until he was greeted by a soldier. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THIS HOUR, GET BACK TO SLEEP OR ELSE I'LL DRAG YOU LIKE A RAGDOLL ALL THE WAY!!!" screamed the soldier. The captain backs away and runs towards his barracks, some people started waking up to all of that shouting of the soldier, but the captain made it just in time before they started screaming back. It was the next day, everyone got up to the smell of food waiting for them, everyone got up and went towards it. "IN ONE LINE ALL OF YOU," screams the soldier, and so they did it. They were given a spoon and a bowl and the soup was poured into the bowl, they then went to the nearby benches, there wasn't enough for everyone to sit, some sat on the concrete floor and slurped their soup. The crew sat together in a bench they managed to get. "I don't like this soup," said Nick, and pushes the bowl of soup away. "Well, it will be good for us to digest it," said Sally. The rest slurped it down, moments later a soldier announces something, "Alright, one of you will be picked to find more supplies in Seattle," he then screamed out a name from a list of names,"Recardio," the soldier screamed, the guy that was called out, got to them and they gave him a Maplestrike with 3 extra mags, a Military knife, Alicepack and some food and anti-virus tablets, then they escorted him towards the gate. The rest went back to their barracks, one of the people ran towards the crew and the captain turned towards him, "You all must be new here, so you must not know what the base does, what they do is that everyday they called random people to find stuff to get supplies from Seattle, the soldiers mostly do defending and rescuing here, that's what they do," said the guy. "Whoa, where did you get all of this information," said the captain. "From a nice solder a while back, sadly, he is gone. "The next day was the same thing, wake up, eat, announcements and sleep. It went on for a few days and one day, the soldier screams out the captain's name, the captain comes toward the soldiers, they gave him a Maplestrike with 3 extra mags, a Military knife, Alicepack and some food and anti-virus tablets, then they escorted him towards the gate. The gate opens and the captain steps outside, the gates close behind him, the captain stood there. The sun was high in the sky and there were some clouds in the sky also. For some reason, he didn't hear anything on the other side of the wall, he was like being cut of from the rest of the world. The captain shook that thought out of his head, he runs down the road. He was on his way to Seattle. Category:Blog posts